unleashfandomcom-20200223-history
Unleash Wiki
Unleash Unleash is a multiplayer, online, competitive tower wars game that also has single-player tower defense. The background story is that in a dystopian future, gifted children known as Dreamers, have the ability to materialize the monsters haunting their nightmares. Ruthless fighters exploit the Dreamers’ abilities to unleash hordes of monsters into arenas filled with massive guns, in this fresh take on the Tower Wars genre. Unleash Otherworldly Nightmares Upon Your Enemies At its core, Unleash is about building rows of towers and spawning monsters to battle your adversaries. The more hordes of beasts you release upon your enemies, the better the income you’ll gain. Coordinate spawns and constructions properly to enhance their combined potential. Evolve and upgrade your forces at the right time to gain an edge over your enemy, both in offense and defense. Experience intense competitive action and find out what kind of tactician you are. Outsmart your opponent by unleashing a vast selection of monsters and towers on the battlefield. Features * Discover the unique traits and abilities of all the 19 monsters the game currently offers. Each Monster has 4 upgrade levels. * Set up your defenses using 13 currently available towers and 3 additional wall types. Each Structure has 3 upgrade levels. * Invite up to 7 friends to play Unleash together online in PvP. There’s no better feeling than proving to your friends that you are the best tactician ever. * Multiple game modes, including Line Tower Wars, Tower Defense, Tutorials and a Sandbox mode - the first two both multiplayer and singleplayer. * Challenge Unleash’s powerful AI, both in single- and multiplayer matches. * Deep and powerful tactics and strategies at your disposal. * Find out your ranking within the game’s Scoreboards. * Supports offline gameplay (with no Internet connection). Story In the not so distant future, voices from the darkness reach out through the dreams of gifted children and start feeding on mankind’s negative emotions. These children are known as Dreamers. They have the ability to materialize the monsters haunting their nightmares. Opportunists see value in controlling Dreamers and their power to draw monsters into our world. Underground tournaments are created where fighters battle each other with summoned monsters. Unleash establishes the player as a competitor in life and death tournaments where the goals are to build up defenses for your base and to spawn hordes of abominable monsters to attack and destroy everything in their way through the enemies’ bases. That is where you come in. As a new fighter you must make your mark. Are you brave enough to face the monsters spawned by mankind? DeSync Studios DeSync Studios was born out of a passion for AI, Monsters and Line Tower Wars mods. We are driven by our fascination for the Warcraft 3 modding community, producing mods such as the Line Tower Wars mod, and other variations such as Wintermaul Wars and many more. We are making Unleash for the fans of the genre, for the nostalgic gamers, as well as for players who love Tower Defense in general. Our ambition is to add to the genre, and ideally to create the ultimate Tower Defense experience, both for single- and multiplayer. However, our ambition also goes beyond this. We appreciate the modding heritage, and in time, we want to give back to the modders, the indies and the newcomers to the genre. Latest activity Category:Browse